Commerce often relies on the ability to successfully transport products from one location to another, in many cases over long distances. As products are transported, they may experience certain conditions that adversely affect the product. For example, perishable foods, pharmaceuticals, or biological tissue may be sensitive to temperature, moisture, pressure, and a variety of other environmental conditions which may be experienced during shipment. A shipment may include one or more packages. Some shipments may be sensitive to light or shippers, consignees or transportation companies may want to prove or disprove evidence of tampering concerning a particular package or shipment. Thus, it can be important for carriers to monitor various environmental conditions of certain products during transportation and storage. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that allow carriers to efficiently collect information related to certain products and their shipping containers such as the environmental conditions experienced by these products, packages or shipments throughout the shipping process.